


Wedding Bell Flowers

by Lumelle



Series: Weddings In the Shire (And Maybe More) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarves in the Shire, Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after returning to the Shire in a huff, Bilbo receives some surprising visitors. He's quite happy to welcome Kíli and his unusual friend, but their request surprises him even more than their arrival. Not that there is any cause to worry, of course. A hobbit is always ready to help a friend, or to plan a wedding -- and Bilbo Baggins especially is always ready to do something that might annoy a certain King Under the Mountain.</p><p>Stand in the way of love, will he. Bilbo will just see about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absconding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092885) by [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea). 



> So I've wanted to do some Shire fluff for a while now, and finally got started on it.
> 
> The first chapter of this was inspired by the delightful [Absconding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1092885) by Neyiea, and especially [the podfic of it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4019581) by the_dragongirl, which I've listened to many, many times.

Bilbo was completely, definitely done with the line of Durin, and really, just dwarves in general.

He didn't care which one of them came knocking on his door, he would not be seeing them. They'd dragged him to the other end of Arda, sent him to talk with a dragon, and then waved him off when things were over and done with. Okay, so perhaps he had told everyone goodbye, and had told them they were welcome anytime, but frankly when he'd said that he hadn't thought any of them would want much to do with him anymore. They had made it clear they needed him no more, and as far as Bilbo was concerned, this was mutual.

Which was why he was not opening his door to this pounding. No sir.

Of course, he wasn't in the habit of opening his door to just anyone nowadays, anyway. After the mess with his belongings getting almost auctioned off, there had been a constant stream of visitors at first. Some were genuinely glad to see him again, but most were just curious to know more about the latest scandal, and then there were those who still insisted he was not, in fact, the same Bilbo Baggins who had left. These days he rarely opened the door if he wasn't sure who was knocking, and certainly not at such an unsociable hour.

Except it was far too late for any self-respecting hobbits to come knocking, and besides, the noise didn't stop when he ignored it. Every few moments there would be a new knock on the door, consistently, as though whoever was out there thought persistence would get them what they wanted.

Really, he shouldn't have been too surprised when he finally took a look out of the window and saw someone who was definitely taller than a hobbit standing outside the door.

Clearly just ignoring them wasn't going to work. Dwarves were not good with subtle cues.

"I'm not home!" Assuming they'd even hear him over this pounding. All right, so perhaps it wasn't that loud, but it certainly grated on him.

"I can hear you!" And oh, he knew that voice, even through the door. He hadn't been too sure when he glanced outside, it being dark and all, but the voice he knew.

What on sweet green Arda was the younger prince of Erebor doing all the way in the Shire?

He was still mad at Thorin, yes. Even some of the Company, sure. But Kíli had not done anything to anger him; in fact, from what he had heard, Kíli had tried to stand against Thorin during the worst of his madness. And, well, at Bilbo's departure Kíli had seemed near tears, begging him to stay. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as his bone-headed uncle, after all.

Even as he opened the door, though, he knew he would regret getting mixed up in the matters of dwarves.

"Bilbo!" It might have been dark outside, only the light from the corridor behind Bilbo casting any illumination outside, but Kíli's smile was more than bright enough to make up for it. He didn't look any different from Bilbo had last seen him. Well, his hair was neater and his clothes more suited to the road, but the grin on his face was the same, as was the delight in his voice as he drew Bilbo into an enthusiastic hug.

"Kíli!" Bilbo felt somewhat breathless as he was set down, laughing a little at the young dwarf's enthusiasm. Then he noticed the other figure standing a little behind Kíli. "And — friend?" An elf. Kíli had come to meet him with an elf. Bilbo had a feeling he'd seen her before, but couldn't remember if they had actually been introduced.

"This is Tauriel." Kíli's grin went even wider. "My betrothed."

…Well. That worked for an introduction, he supposed. "It sounds like I've missed quite a lot. Come inside, you both. I was just fixing myself a quick snack before bed, but I suppose you two will need something a bit more sustaining."

"Oh, no. We wouldn't want to be such trouble." And yet they were both coming inside. Bilbo couldn't help but peer out to the street to make sure there weren't a dozen others lurking about before he closed the door.

"So. Betrothed, huh."

"Well, yes, about that." At least this time Kíli wiped his boots properly, and not on any furniture, either. They also both placed their weapons and bags by the wall like civilised people. "Technically we're already married, but only in the elven way and only on a technicality."

"And what do you mean by that?" Bilbo lifted his eyebrows.

"Oh, you know." Kíli grinned, setting his arm at Tauriel's waist while she simply looked just the slightest bit amused. "According to some elven customs, sharing a bed and vows of love is enough for a couple to be considered married."

"I see." Well, he was far too old to be scandalised by such ideas. "Do watch your head, Tauriel, the ceilings can be a bit low for tall folk here."

Kíli and Tauriel followed him to the dining room, Kíli's arm still at her waist. It was nice to see how easily they moved around each other, the little smiles and touches they exchanged as Kíli pulled a chair out for her and then took the seat next to her.

"Ah, young love is always sweet to see." Bilbo chuckled. "Even though you're both older than me."

"Indeed we are. Very old and grown and responsible." Kíli chuckled. "Which is why we ran away, of course."

"And that's one of the things I expect you to tell me all about, young dwarf, once I've got something proper in front of you. I don't suppose you've had a proper meal since Bree."

"That would be it, more or less. And before that Rivendell. Not a lot of inns between there and Bree."

"Well! I'll have to right this wrong at once, or I can't very well call myself a hobbit of decent standing!" Bilbo huffed. "I'd apologise for not being a proper host and disappearing on you so, but I suppose the two of you can entertain each other for a moment longer. Feeding you must come first!"

"I think I can manage even in such aggravating company." Kíli grinned at Tauriel, though, grasping her hand and bringing it up to his lips, and Bilbo shook his head at such antics before he headed to the kitchen.

Of course, he grabbed some bread and cheese first of all and carried it over to his guests so they wouldn't quite starve while he cooked. As he was in the kitchen he heard them talking, the occasional laughter making his heart feel lighter. Whatever it was that had led to them abandoning their homes, at least it hadn't crushed their spirits entirely.

Not that he didn't have a rather good idea, from what Kíli had said.

"So." Bilbo finally took a seat across from the two when he had a proper meal set up for them all. "I've more than one aunt who would bat my ears for encouraging talk during dinner, grown hobbit or no, but I think these are rather extenuating circumstances, so here goes. What on good green Arda are you doing here? And so soon, too? I've only been home a matter of months! You must have left right in time for the first spring thaw!"

"Actually, we left only a couple of weeks after you." Even here Bilbo could see how easily they worked around each other, Kíli speaking while Tauriel filled both of their plates, his hands gesturing as he spoke yet never getting in her way. "Of course by the time we got anywhere near Misty Mountains the passes were, well, impassable, so we had to wait for winter to be over before we could follow any further."

"And where did you wait, then? Hiding out in the goblin tunnels?"

"In the house of Beorn, actually." Tauriel glanced at Kíli with something approaching a smile on her face. "He was somewhat reluctant to aid us at first, but when he heard our mission he suddenly became very eager to help us. It seems Thranduil is not the only person who would be happy to do something simply for the sake of annoying the dwarves."

Well. He'd already known Beorn was no particular friend to dwarves, for all that he liked orc even less. "And what is the mission? It's just, I would imagine that housing and hosting their prince for the winter would please the dwarves, rather than annoy them."

"We want to get married." Kíli leaned a bit closer to Tauriel. "Not that we ever got around to telling them that. As soon as I told them I wanted to court her, everyone decided she must have put some kind of a charm on me."

"Everyone? Really?" Not that he didn't doubt the dislike of dwarves for elves, but he also knew how fond Fíli was of his brother.

"Well, not really. Fíli was just amused more than anything, and the others who were in Laketown. I suppose they were kind of prepared for it, since apparently I spoke pretty highly of her during my fever." Kíli's smile was more subdued now, but no less genuine as he glanced at Tauriel. "The others, though… not so easily convinced. I tried for a few days, but when Thorin threatened to hold me in the mountain until I came to my senses, well, I wasn't left with a lot of choice."

"His brother helped him sneak out, and we left together." Tauriel placed her hand on Kíli's arm. "Thranduil banished me for my help of the dwarves, so we passed through Mirkwood as quickly as we could and headed on."

"And where are you headed?" Because surely they had a destination. "I mean, no offence, but I hardly think you will be any more welcome in Ered Luin."

"Actually, we were coming to meet you." Kíli smiled. "Figured we'd be more welcome here than with either elves or dwarves. Even Rivendell wasn't that comfortable, for all that they weren't quite as hostile."

"Well, it makes sense they would not be as disapproving, given Lord Elrond's background." Even he had heard that much. "And what is your plan now that you are here?"

"We told you, didn't we? We want to get married." Kíli grinned. "We figured that if we got married properly, they'd just leave us be since the worst has happened. And since neither elves nor dwarves would be happy to help us do that, we thought we'd ask if hobbits would be more willing."

"You want to have your wedding here?" Bilbo blinked. "Well! If there's one thing we hobbits know how to do, it's throwing parties, so you've certainly come to the right place. Weddings especially, everyone loves a wedding."

"We were rather hoping that might be the case." Tauriel smiled. "Don't worry, we won't trouble you overly much. We've brought plenty of gold so we can pay someone to help us arrange it."

"Oh, I won't hear of that!" The very thought of it! "I'll take care of the arrangements myself, thank you very much! I'm the closest you have to a family around here, and hobbit weddings are always arranged by the family. And if I can't use my troll-gained gold to throw a wedding for a young couple, what good would it be?"

"Oh, no, please. We won't protest if you insist on helping, but at least let us use our gold." Kíli's grin grew a bit mischievous. "Just imagine what uncle will say when he hears I used part of my share of the gold to pay for my wedding with an elf."

"Well, when you put it like that, how could I resist?" Bilbo had to admit, getting back at Thorin sounded rather promising. "Let's compromise. You can pay for the food and other such things, I will be responsible for the thank you gifts. It's a hobbit custom," he explained when the two looked puzzled. "At a wedding it's of course customary to bring gifts to the newlyweds, to help them with their new lives. However, we hobbits are big proponents of giving gifts to others on any occasion. So for weddings you should also have small gifts for the guests, to thank them for coming and showing their support."

"We'll let you see to that, then, if you insist, since you probably know better than us what's customary and so on." Tauriel nodded. "Do you really think there will be a lot of guests? I mean, it's not like we know anyone here. Just a little ceremony will be quite enough for us, whatever that entails for you hobbits."

"Are you joking? A wedding, and this time of year? Most of the weddings around here are in early spring, people are missing it. If we have a wedding celebration we'd better be prepared to welcome everyone in Hobbiton who can walk to the party tree, and quite a few of those who can't." Bilbo smiled. "Oh, this is going to be quite exciting!"

"It sounds like it to be sure." Tauriel smiled. "Well, thank you for your offer of help. We are very grateful for it. Ah, do you think it's too late at night for us to get a room at the inn? There is an inn around here, right? We did get our horses stabled with a very pleasant farmer but didn't think to ask around for somewhere to hire a room."

"Oh, don't even think about it!" Bilbo stood up, trying his very best not to sound too scandalised. She didn't know hobbit customs, so he just had to trust she wasn't insulting his manners on purpose. "There are a few rooms at the Green Dragon, but even if it wasn't too late, I would not send you out of my house! Now, I'm afraid I don't really have any beds for tall folk, but I'm sure we can think something up. I'll order for one first thing tomorrow, though. Well, first thing after breakfast, of course."

"We don't want to put you into so much trouble." And yet, Kíli looked almost pathetically grateful.

"Poppycock! Why, they'd chase me out of Hobbiton if I was ever so improper as to turn away friends with nowhere to stay. And of course you'll need a proper bed as soon as possible. It'll take a while to get everything ready for the wedding, I doubt you even have proper clothes or such, and there's absolutely no sense in you getting somewhere else to stay when I have plenty of rooms all empty in my smial."

"If you are sure it won't be trouble, then."

"Trouble? Trouble is thirteen dwarves and a wizard rushing in without a warning and eating the contents of my entire pantry! You two won't be trouble at all. Well, assuming Kíli doesn't start throwing my dishes around again, if that happens we will have trouble." He gave Kíli an admonishing glare, and got a sheepish look in return.

"I'll behave, I promise." Kíli didn't look too guilty, though. Of course. Once a rascal, always a rascal, for all that he was a rascal Bilbo had grown rather fond of.

"Good. Now, it's quite late, and you two must be exhausted. Let me get a guest room ready while you finish eating, we'll start discussing details in the morning." Bilbo smiled, and if there was a hint of mischief in his own smile as well, neither of the two pointed it out. "Let's make sure this is one wedding everyone will remember, in the Shire and beyond."

And if it annoyed that heartless oaf Thorin, well, all the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo sets to work to not only plan a wedding, but also convince the rest of the inhabitants of Hobbiton to go along with the plan. Luckily it's rather easy to get hobbits to oh and aww at a sweet love story, and despite some last-minute jitters, the wedding goes on without any trouble.
> 
> Of course, this is precisely when someone else decides to make an appearance.

Of course, as was to be expected, the entire Hobbiton and probably the Shire was talking about the upcoming wedding in a matter of days, if that.

Bilbo had worried for a moment just what form this gossip would take, knowing that hobbits were often not keen on outsiders, and moreover did not have the highest opinion on dwarves after Bilbo's own little escapade the year before. However, he had underestimated the effect a sweet love story could have on people. Bilbo left out the specifics, of course — such as the involvement of any kings or princes — but he'd scarcely managed to drop out the basics of the tale to some of his neighbours when there were already people coming up to him on the streets to tell him of course they would come to the wedding, and did he need any help with anything? Even old Minty Greenbramble, Hobbiton's most esteemed dressmaker who was known to be very picky about her clients in her advancing years, had made sure that he knew she would be very disappointed if he directed the bride to anyone else for her wedding gown.

Kíli and Tauriel seemed surprised but pleased by this easy welcome. Bilbo didn't blame them, after the treatment they must have received from their respective people for their love. Kíli became quite popular with the hobbit faunts for his easy laugh and fun stories, while Tauriel charmed their parents with her elegant manners and quiet dignity. Truly, Bilbo rather suspected that if any dwarves or even elves had showed up with intent to stop the wedding from taking place, they would have been met by several rolling pins and walking sticks wielded by irate hobbits. And if they thought a dragon was scary, well, clearly they'd never been at the receiving end of Widow Cornway's sharp tongue.

Of course there were always some who disagreed, and not just Lobelia and her cronies. Some people suggested it was utterly improper for Bilbo to allow an unmarried couple to live together under his roof, as though any of them had gotten married without any quick tumbles beforehand. It was an unwritten rule in the Shire that a wedding without any experience was downright bad luck, and indeed many were the wedding gowns with rather ample waist room. But because Bilbo didn't bother to pretend he was keeping them apart, that was scandalous? Well, he wouldn't have such whispers about his friends, not at all.

Luckily the problem was really quite easy to solve. He only needed a couple of murmurs in the right ears about how the young ones had already taken their vows, and indeed would have married nice and proper if their relatives had not forbidden it, but because that wasn't possible they had come to Bilbo. As this rumour spread it quieted the worst of the mean tongues, and those that did not stop wagging at this new information were probably always going to be cruel. Everyone knew a story or two about this second cousin or that neighbour's friend who'd had to elope for fear of forbidding parents, and few were the hobbits who hadn't once or twice sighed over the romantic stories of lovers whispering their vows to each other with nobody there to hear them. In fact, it rather seemed they gained even more popularity after this little addition, not that Bilbo was about to complain.

It had taken a while to arrange all the details, but at last everything was ready for the party. The groom and bride had their new outfits that suited a wedding better than the rougher clothes they'd packed for the road, the party grounds were cheerfully decorated, and Bilbo was quite confident there was enough drink and food to feed all of Hobbiton on a feast night and then some. Which was good, since from what he had heard just about the entire Hobbiton was planning to attend. Good thing he'd also prepared a whole load of guest gifts.

Now he just had to stop the groom from crawling out the nearest window and ruining his new clothes.

"I really don't understand what you are so worried about, Kíli." Bilbo shook his head, not letting go of the back of Kíli's jacket. "You want to marry Tauriel, don't you? Show her and everyone else just how much you love her? And she's your One, you've told me that. Wasn't it you who also told me that means you'll love her forever and ever?"

"Of course I love her!" After a moment Kíli gave up and turned away from the window. Good. It wasn't like Bilbo could have actually held him back if he'd tried to run. "It's just… what if she changes her mind?"

"And why would she?" Bilbo blinked. "That's just ridiculous, Kíli. There's no reason for her to change her mind. She came all the way here with you, didn't she? Just so you could be properly married, even though she considers you already bound to each other?"

"Well, it's not exactly been a long time, has it? Not to an elf, at least. Maybe she likes me now but what if she realises she was wrong, like, a year from now? Or ten, or a hundred? What if she decides she shouldn't have tied her heart to a mortal after all?"

"Well, perhaps you could trust her to be capable of making up her own mind?" Bilbo shook his head. "You don't think she's thought about all that, considered it all? More than that, do you think she has a choice in the matter any more than you do? She's lost her heart, she can't just take it back. The only thing she can do is try for a happy life with you, and that won't happen if you leave her on your wedding day."

"Right." Kíli ducked his head like a faunt who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I wouldn't have actually run away, you know. I just… needed to think for a bit. I would have come back, I swear."

"I know. You wouldn't do that to her, not ever. But let's not give her any reasons to worry, hmm?" Bilbo stepped closer to pat the lad's shoulders. Sure, Kíli was older than him and certainly taller than him, but it was just impossible for Bilbo not to think of him as, well, a younger nephew. "So, do you have your token ready for her?" They'd decided that, since each of the three cultures involved some exchange of tokens during the wedding, but didn't quite agree on what such tokens ought to be, Kíli and Tauriel should just each choose the one they liked best to present to their beloved.

"Of course." Kíli dug into his pocket, bringing out something small and round. Looking closer, Bilbo saw two wooden beads, intricately carved with tiny runes he couldn't read. "I carved her some wedding beads, out of some really nice wood. I know it's a very dwarven thing to do, but, well, she did agree to wearing a marriage braid, you know? And I figure since they're made of wood that would be kind of elvish, too."

"Oh, Kíli, they are lovely." For something so small and seemingly insignificant, they were truly an excellent example of Kíli's skills and interests. Bilbo wasn't sure there was a single whittler in Hobbiton who could have made something so small and fine. "Tauriel is going to love them, I'm sure."

"Do you think so?" Kíli actually looked worried. "I mean, they're not much in the way of jewellery, but, well. A dwarf ought to make the wedding token with his own two hands, and I can't weave ribbons and don't have the tools I'd need for actual jewels, even though I could have probably gotten the materials from Ered Luin, I certainly have the gold for it. So really this is the only one I could make, but she might not like it since it's so dwarvish, and —"

"Kíli, my lad, breathe." Bilbo patted his shoulder. "I told you, she's going to love them. You made them, after all. And whatever she might think of dwarven things in general, she certainly seems rather fond of you, and while you're perhaps not a typical dwarf she loves you. And really, how could she have a marriage braid without marriage beads?"

"I — I hope you're right." Kíli nodded tersely, then carefully slid the beads back into his jacket pocket. "Right. No worrying, not now."

"Good." Bilbo patted his shoulder one last time, then stepped back. "Now, how about I go and check in on Tauriel? Promise me you won't leave this room until I get back, all right?"

"I promise." Kíli nodded, and while he still didn't look entirely relaxed, Bilbo was fairly confident that he wasn't going to run.

Best still be somewhat quick, though.

He didn't have to go far, of course, just a couple of doors down the corridor, where he knocked and got invited in immediately. There were all kinds of superstitions involving weddings, and not seeing your future spouse on the morn was one of them, but Kíli and Tauriel had still refused to be separated any further. Which meant that while Bilbo had been busy attending to Kíli to get him ready for the festivities, his cousin Primula was helping Tauriel with her preparations. Good thing, too. Bilbo considered himself reasonably nimble-fingered, but there was no way he could have pulled off the intricate braided crown Primula was just finishing pinning Tauriel's hair into, even if he'd somehow known the patterns. Only one single lock fell free before her ear, no doubt for the marriage braid that was to be weaved there.

"Oh, Tauriel, you look absolutely lovely." Not that he was entirely sure it was possible for an elf to look anything but lovely, but that was beside the point. Tauriel looked absolutely breathtaking now, clad in a brilliant green gown that Minty Greenbramble had designed just for her, hobbit designs meeting flowing elven lines. The braided crown upon her head rather reminded Bilbo of dwarves, yet the flowers weaved into it were most definitely a hobbit influence. All in all she looked like the very embodiment of this very mixed wedding in the very best way.

"Ah. Thank you." Tauriel actually looked a bit abashed. "I am, well, I am not quite used to gowns, but I figure a special occasion calls for special attire."

"Well, this is certainly special." Bilbo shook his head. "My word! Kíli won't know what hit him, that's for sure."

"Ah. How is he, anyway?" Tauriel took on much the same expression Kíli had worn earlier, and oh, that would have been just adorable if it hadn't also been the slightest bit frustrating.

"A bit worried, but nothing major. No, don't fret," Bilbo hurried to add. "Mainly he's worried he might not be enough to keep you happy." Well. That was a summary of it, anyway.

"But — but that is simply absurd!" Tauriel looked honestly baffled. "Of course he makes me happy!"

"It's just wedding jitters, that's all." Bilbo chuckled. "He showed me his token; it's really quite lovely. Would you share yours with me, or is that to be a secret?"

"Ah. No secret, I do not think. As long as you promise not to tell him quite yet, of course." Tauriel reached a hand into her sleeve, drawing out a beautiful silk ribbon with a small pendant hanging from it. "It is not a bead, I know, but it's, well. It is ribbon for hobbit customs and a jewel for elven, and I embroidered the ribbon myself, as a dwarf would."

"She's really worked hard on it, too." Primula sounded quite proud of this. "We've been teaching her embroidery, you know, she's been a very diligent student."

"I can see that." Sure, it was not the most stunning embroidery he had ever seen, but then he lived in Hobbiton, where some of the ladies had probably learnt to hold a needle before they knew how to walk, while he doubted Tauriel's life so far had involved learning sewing beyond the most basic repairs. "You know, if you use this to fasten Kíli's marriage braid, it'll be as good as a bead."

"That is quite what I was hoping for, yes." Tauriel hid the ribbon and the pendant back into her sleeve. "Do you think everything will be fine, Bilbo?"

"Oh, my dear, I'm sure everything will be just splendid." Bilbo smiled brightly at her. "Well! It's almost time, I do believe. Shall we get Kíli, then go and give the hobbits of the Shire a chance to drink to your happy lives and good fortunes together?"

As he had rather expected, the wedding went off without a hitch. The Thain himself was officiating, and nobody forgot any words, even though they'd modified the traditional hobbit ceremony somewhat to account for the different cultures of the newlyweds. Bilbo stood in for both of their families, wiping away some surreptitious tears as he watched them weaving marriage braids in each other's hair before Tauriel leaned down to kiss her new husband. Kíli, being Kíli, could not resist the urge to deepen kiss, much to the cheering of the crowd.

There were dances, then, of course, dances and a whole lot of eating and drinking. Quite a few hobbits decided to get up on tables to make speeches, for all that they knew very little of the new couple, but then it seemed the people were quite happy to cheer just about anything that got said loud enough. Kíli and Tauriel were both smiling brightly, sticking close to each other save for the times one or both of them was stolen away for a dance. Not that they knew the hobbit jigs, but then nobody else truly cared about the exact steps, either, as long as everyone was moving and having fun. Even Bilbo himself took a couple of turns with the dancers, with Primula and with a very determined little fauntling girl and even with old Widow Cornway, until he managed to hide away to the edge of the clearing for a pipe and a moment's peace.

It was nice, watching the festivities going on in the falling darkness. There were lights scattered all about the clearing, lanterns and candles all set safely away from trampling feet, and even after hours of feasting there was still plenty at the tables. It didn't seem like the party was going to wind down any time soon, though he rather suspected the newlyweds would be making their exit soon, not that anyone would blame them.

So focused was he on the tableau in front of him, he didn't realise he wasn't alone before a hand was set on his shoulder. A hand that was certainly larger and heavier than that of any hobbit.

Bilbo might have spent quite a while back in Hobbiton by now, but there was still enough of the mad adventurer in him that he mentally cursed not being armed as he spun around to face his opponent. As he saw just who was behind him, though, he froze.

"Thorin?"

"Bilbo." Thorin nodded, and even as Bilbo stared he stayed there, tall and broad and solid, apparently quite real and not some strange flight of fancy as Bilbo might have thought. "You look well."

"Yes, well, I've actually been well fed and rested and not almost killed for a while, that does good for a hobbit." And if Thorin flinched at that, good. He deserved it. "Look, I don't know how you're here, though I can make a guess at why. However, you're late. They're already married, they've made their vows, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not here to stop them, now isn't it?"

"You're not?" Bilbo frowned. "Funny, they seemed rather convinced you'd do just about anything not to have your nephew married to an elf."

"Let's just say I've had a lot of time to think."

"So I'd imagine." Bilbo glanced around. "You're alone?" As Thorin nodded, he frowned. "Not even a pony?"

"Ah, I do have one. I found someone to take care of it, the same person who housed our ponies the last time we were here." The time they'd come to hire Bilbo. "It was… some hours ago. It took me a moment to find my way, and there weren't exactly many people to ask for help."

"Well, very near all of Hobbiton is right here, so not many would be wandering about, no." Bilbo tapped his pipe against his lips. "So you're not here to stop Kíli and Tauriel? Because let me tell you, you'd have to fight more than just me if you were." Not that he imagined he was much of a threat, nor even most of Hobbiton. Not to someone like Thorin.

"I'm not. I'm glad to see Kíli's doing well, of course, and I suspect his mother will be happy to hear the same, but while they may be the reason I set off from Erebor, they're not why I came all the way here."

"Then what would be that reason?" Though Bilbo had a creeping feeling he already knew the answer.

"Is it not clear?" Thorin was smiling, almost, wore that strange look where his lips curled just so, the slightest crinkle at the corner of his eyes making it seem more genuine than many of the widest grins Bilbo had ever seen from other people. "There is a certain gentlehobbit around these parts whom I wanted to see again."

And, well. This proved one thing beyond any doubt, at least.

Whatever Bilbo's stance might have been on the matter, it certainly seemed the line of Durin was not quite done with him.


End file.
